<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>More Than Anything by windbloom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678431">More Than Anything</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/windbloom/pseuds/windbloom'>windbloom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Throne Room [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adora is super beefy/ripped, Canon Compliant, Clothed Sex, Collars, Explicit Consent, F/F, Light Bondage, Love, Obedience, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Power Bottom Adora, Power Play, Praise Kink, Roleplay, Scratching, Service Top Adora (She-Ra), Switching, Throne Sex, Trust, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:47:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/windbloom/pseuds/windbloom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Looks like I’m yours now, Catra,” Adora rumbled in her most heroic intonation, curling Catra’s name around her tongue and spitting it out, hard and harsh like she had all those years ago, back when they were on opposing sides. Back when this was something they had only dreamed of, and fantasized about, all those empty nights alone.</p><p>---</p><p>Or, Adora and Catra have some ideas about how to use Hordak's old throne now that the war is over.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Throne Room [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>347</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>More Than Anything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s weird being back here, isn’t it?” </p><p>Adora’s clear, bright voice rang out against the silence of what had once been Hordak’s ceremonial chambers. The room was enormous and dimly lit around the edges, so that the walls seemed to fade into nothing. There were a few larger gashes and cracks in the ceiling zigzagging across the green-hued iron plates like untended wounds. Dust, reflected by the sun, seemed to float in the air in the triangular sections where shards of light cut through the darkness.</p><p>“Yeah...” Catra trailed off, her own voice echoing smokily upwards into the vaulted ceiling.</p><p>“I mean, I knew we’d be back eventually, it’s just, I guess I wasn’t really thinking too much about how it would actually feel until we finally got here?” Adora knitted her brows as she anxiously scrambled to get all her words out. </p><p>Catra said nothing for a moment as she strode past her, continuing to slowly walk towards the steps that led up to Hordak’s deserted throne.</p><p>“...I probably should have told Scorpia we couldn’t come,” Adora called out after her, hastily moving forward to catch up, “her and Perfuma have this whole rebuilding thing under control. The welcome ceremony isn’t even that—”</p><p>“Adora, <em> hey</em>.” </p><p>Adora stopped speaking immediately, her mouth hanging open as her eyebrows raised fractionally with genuine concern. Catra turned back to her, and the forgiving smile she offered her kindled a warmth deep in Adora’s chest. She gave Catra a sincere smile of her own.</p><p>“I did that thing again, didn’t I?” Adora reflected sheepishly as her nervousness faded and calm returned to her.</p><p>“It’s okay. And <em> I’m </em> okay. It’s just weird, like you said,” Catra spoke with candid openness as her varicolored eyes scanned the expansive throne room.</p><p>“Oh, yeah. Yeah. Okay. Good,” Adora replied. She closed the distance between them with a few smooth strides, and as she approached Catra she raised her arms. Catra stepped readily into her solid embrace.</p><p>“I’m glad you’re okay,” Adora murmured, and Catra purred lightly in agreement as her tail wrapped around Adora’s waist.</p><p>They held each other for a moment, the both of them listening to the other’s soft, unhurried breaths. Catra let her eyes fall easily closed, and leaned her head against Adora’s sturdy shoulder. Adora sighed comfortably and pulled her close.</p><p>After a while, Adora spoke. Her voice a soft whisper against Catra’s dark strands of tied-up hair and one fluffy ear.</p><p>“I guess it’s just like… everything about this place feels so <em> close</em>. Even though it’s over. Even though we’re—”</p><p>“Not trying to kill each other anymore?” Catra offered jokingly.</p><p>Adora shook her head and stifled a laugh as she tried to retain something resembling seriousness.</p><p>“It’s not even about <em> us</em>, though. It’s everything else, isn’t it? Growing up in the Fright Zone… y’know, all of it.”</p><p>Adora didn’t go into further detail. Catra didn’t ask her to, responding only with a simple nod of her head. </p><p>Because they had already hashed out all those familiar dialogues. They had spent the time working through the scars of their past, <em> together</em>. It had been a struggle at first, and there had been difficult times, but the effort had been worth it. Their relationship had never been stronger. They knew each other; <em> understood </em>each other in ways they never had before.</p><p>In the silence, Catra took Adora’s hand and led her up the stairs. As they ascended, the back of Hordak’s enormous throne rose up; an ominous spire that split the room in two.</p><p>“Well, this is kind of useless now, isn’t it?” Adora asked, motioning to the throne with her free hand as they neared. </p><p>“I doubt Scorpia will want to lord up here. Honestly can’t imagine it,” Catra remarked with a small smile.</p><p>“Did he really just sit up here, all alone?” Adora asked dubiously as her eyes rested upon the seat of the throne and her head gave a tilt so that her long, light-colored hair fell to one side.</p><p>“Yep.” Catra paused, looking contemplative for a moment before she continued. </p><p>“...I did, too.”</p><p>“You <em> did</em><em>?</em>” Adora exclaimed, eyes widening as she glanced over at her.</p><p>“You sound surprised,” Catra said through a lilting laugh. “I was running things over here, back then. Of course I’d sit on it. Who <em> wouldn’t </em>?”</p><p>“I just, I guess I never really thought about it—” Adora trailed off as her cheeks burned a deep crimson. Suddenly, she couldn’t meet Catra’s gaze. Catra picked up on it immediately; she knew every one of Adora’s tells by heart. A sly smirk formed on her lips, revealing one sharp canine.</p><p>Then, Catra gently pulled herself from Adora’s arms, and she strode over to the throne. She looked back at Adora, and then gingerly set herself down upon the seat. Slowly, she lifted one leg to cross over the other, and watched as Adora followed her movements, as trained and focused as if she were mid-spar, pinning Catra down with the powerful, pale blue of her eyes.</p><p>“Well?” Catra asked, pulling herself together enough to pull her hair out from her loose ponytail so that she could indulgently flip her head; the dark, shoulder-length strands falling back behind her.</p><p>“It suits you,” Adora’s words dripped from her lips, and as hungry and deep as they were, they sent an electric spark of pleasure racing from Catra’s chest down into her stomach; the fur at her bare shoulders bristling with excitement.</p><p>Adora moved forward with sudden directness. She leaned down and went to pull Catra into a kiss, but Catra put one hand to Adora’s chest, and the other to her lips. Her nimble fingers trailed across Adora’s mouth, parted in question.</p><p>“Actually, I have an idea,” Catra breathed.</p><p>Adora raised one thick, dark eyebrow and grinned broadly.</p><p>“Let’s hear it.”</p>
<hr/><p>“I can’t believe we found this stuff,” Catra muttered as she glanced back at the closed doors at the far end of the Throne Room.</p><p>The last few hours had been spent rummaging around in the Fright Zone store rooms while they talked through Catra’s grand idea. The final piece of the plan had been for Catra to subtly imply to Scorpia that she and Adora would need some privacy in the Throne Room for the remainder of the night. Scorpia’s mouth had dropped open, but Catra had managed an escape before any sort of questions could come.</p><p>“Leave it to the Horde to have an enormous supply of leftover clothing, I guess,” Adora responded idly, “but is anyone going to want to wear it, now?”</p><p>“I don’t mind you wearing <em> that</em>.” Catra simpered as her hungry gaze draped itself around Adora’s muscled thighs, bulging against those familiar standard-issue tight grey briefs. Her stomach was just barely covered by a form-fitting light grey tank top. Catra must have seen Adora dressed like this hundreds of times, back when they trained together, all those years ago.</p><p>And it had never stopped being hot.</p><p>“You don’t look too bad yourself,” Adora murmured appreciatively as Catra showed off her own outfit, which happened to be the older version of her current jumpsuit. The black, full-arm sleeve, cut off at the knuckles, felt rough and restrictive against her fur, but it also felt powerful. <em> Commanding</em>. </p><p>“How’re you feeling?” Catra asked seriously. “Not too tight?”</p><p>Adora pulled testingly against the restraints attached to her cuffed wrists that held her arms up.  Her hands were pinned behind her head. She glanced up to where Catra had attached the straps to either side of the throne. Catra had proposed the idea to tie Adora up, and Adora had eagerly and shamelessly approved of it.</p><p>“Good. I feel great, actually. I think if I tried hard enough I could break out of this pretty easily, though. Not that I will. I mean, I might, just for fun,” Adora rambled, and then grinned charmingly up at her.</p><p>“I don’t doubt it, muscles,” Catra replied adoringly, “You’re as strong as you <em> look</em>.”</p><p>Adora glanced down and blushed, and seeing <em> that </em>sent butterflies cascading into the pit of Catra’s stomach. Catra stepped forward and leaned down. She reached around to rest her hand gently on the back of Adora’s head and pressed her forehead against Adora’s own.</p><p>“If it’s too much, or you need a break—”</p><p>“I know,” Adora murmured, nuzzling into her as much as she could, being so restricted, “You too, okay?”</p><p>Catra smiled and pulled away, nodding. </p><p>Then, she turned away. She had pulled something from her pocket, and now, as she turned back around and her hair flared back behind her, her two-colored eyes shone villainously enigmatic, like two priceless jewels burning beneath a dark sun. Catra’s disposition, her entire presence, had changed in an instant. </p><p>In her hands she held a simple black collar with a long leash attached to one end. She pulled the leash tight in her hands and her lips twisted into a vicious smirk.</p><p>Adora’s heart may have skipped a beat, but <em> she </em>didn’t.</p><p>“Looks like I’m yours now, <em> Catra</em>,” Adora rumbled in her most heroic intonation, curling Catra’s name around her tongue and spitting it out, hard and harsh like she had all those years ago, back when they were on opposing sides. Back when this was something they had only dreamed of, and fantasized about, all those empty nights alone.</p><p>Adora stared up at her, a taunting, aggressively smoldering look burning within the pure, bright blue of her eyes and glinting at the whites of her teeth where her lips curved into an exhilarated sneer. She wanted this so bad she was ready to <em> fight </em>for it.</p><p>“I can hardly wait, <em> Princess</em>,” Catra breathed, as she stepped forward. Adora pulled at her restraints, testing them but not quite struggling, as Catra bent down to put the collar around her tensed neck. Adora kept her gaze upon her, lips parting as Catra pulled the leather around her neck and buckled it, comfortably firm. </p><p>Adora swallowed thickly. The collar felt tighter as her throat worked. Her heart began to beat faster as Catra smiled down at her with a sweet, endearing sort of wickedness.</p><p>“You can’t keep me here forever,” Adora declared mightily, raising her chin as a bead of sweat dripped down a tendon at her neck, travelling down past her collarbone and into her tank top.</p><p>“Can’t I?” Catra countered with a playful smokiness as she pulled the leash tight and gave it a small tug, “I don’t think you really have a say.”</p><p>Adora grinned crookedly, eyes narrowing as she pulled back against Catra’s pull. Adora was terribly strong, but she didn’t have the leverage, being bound as she was, to truly neutralize Catra’s whims.</p><p>“What’re you gonna do with me?” Adora growled, but there was the subtle hint of a plea hidden deep beneath the bravado of her gallant voice.</p><p>Catra’s smirk deepened.</p><p>“Oh, you know, this, that, pretty much whatever I want,” Catra drawled easily as she pulled the leash to one side, and then the other, pulling Adora’s upper body in all those lovely ways to accentuate her abs, the muscles at the top of her glistening chest, and her thick, powerful arms. One of Adora’s eyes fell closed as she grit her teeth, trying to give Catra a powerful, reprimanding look.</p><p><em> She's beautiful. </em> Catra thought the words, but held them back. For all the other times she had spoken them when they were together, <em> this </em> time was different. This time was something more controlled. They both wanted to explore this, and for Adora, Catra would use as much discipline, self and <em> otherwise</em>, as was necessary.</p><p>“You’ll <em> never </em>win, Catra,” Adora glowered in response as she narrowed her ferociously bright eyes. It was so exciting for Catra to hear Adora speak her name with that familiar, explosive indignation, and yet so tinged with need. She couldn’t stand still any longer. Neither of them could.</p><p>Catra closed the distance between them, pulling the leash tighter as she eased herself onto the throne, straddling Adora’s lap but lifting herself onto her knees so she was hovering above her. As she looked down at her, the dark shadow of her smaller form fell across Adora’s burning features, subduing them as Adora’s blush deepened and a bead of sweat dripped from her brow.</p><p>“Oh, but I already have,” Catra nearly whispered as she reached back behind Adora’s head and grabbed a fistful of her hair, forcing her head back as she pulled the leash taut with her other hand.  Adora moaned in response, and the sound of it set a deep, dark ember of greedy desire alight within Catra’s core. </p><p>“Is <em> this </em>what you wanted?” She pulled harder. Adora swallowed thickly against the collar as her head was forced back. Then, Adora narrowed her eyes, grinning with a wild defiance against the pain.</p><p>“More than anything…” Adora breathed, looking up at her with a blazing hunger. Adora leaned back, and her tank top rose up just enough to expose the solid, rippling abs beneath. Catra bit down on her bottom lip.</p><p>“So the truth comes out.” Catra breathed as she lifted one booted thigh and settled her knee between Adora’s legs. Adora immediately strained to move her lower body in an effort to press herself against Catra’s thigh as best she could. She groaned in frustration when it wasn’t enough. Seeing her like that pulled a sweet smile to Catra’s lips.</p><p>“You’ve needed this so badly, and for so long,” Catra’s slowly spoken words dripped in echoing softness as her free hand released Adora’s hair. Her hand travelled down Adora’s tensed, muscular back and across her hips, until she found Adora’s tank top with her fingers.</p><p>“There’s no one in the rebellion quite like me, is there?” Catra asked, sharply sweet.</p><p>“No,” Adora said breathlessly, “there isn’t.”</p><p>Adora’s breath caught in her throat as Catra tightened her grip on the tank top, and in the next instant she pulled up harshly, using her claws through the motion so that the tight-fitting tank top released Adora’s breasts just before the fabric was shredded up the middle. The sound of tearing fabric was solid and visceral and <em> real</em>. Adora gasped.</p><p>Catra looked down, growling with delight. Adora’s chest rose and fell with quickening breaths, the perfect combination of hard muscle and soft, tender fullness. Her nipples looked painfully hard. Catra licked her lips. Keeping her grip tight on the leash with one hand, she placed her other hand delicately atop Adora’s muscular abs. </p><p>Adora released a shuddering breath as Catra’s claws trailed upwards, over each rise of muscle, pressing into her skin just enough to leave small, prickling beads of blood in her wake. </p><p>“You’ve always wanted me,” Catra crooned, and then she pulled down hard on the leash. “Say it.”</p><p>“I’ve <em> always </em> wanted you,” Adora repeated raggedly as her voice caught in her throat. She moved her lower body, powering herself with her calves and her thighs, pressing her skin into Catra’s claws, wanting <em> more</em>.</p><p>“You’re hopeless, Princess,” Catra murmured, controlling her own excitement just enough to focus on the depth of her claws as she dragged them up Adora’s ribs. She pressed her thigh more firmly between Adora’s legs, and Adora released a shaking moan as her eyes fluttered closed.</p><p>“Look at me,” Catra commanded with a harsh whisper as she tugged possessively on the leash. </p><p>Adora’s eyes snapped open, glaring with provoked desperation. Catra almost lost herself to that look, but she managed to pull back. </p><p>Her tail flicked to the side excitedly as her free hand found one of Adora’s breasts. She ran a calculating thumb across one hardened nipple, teasingly slow. Adora released a quaking exhale and raised her chest, flexing her arms and shoulders. Catra admired that for a moment, watching as sweat dripped down into Adora’s trimmed, dark-haired underarms.</p><p><em> She's so hot. </em> Catra’s thought threatened to cloud her mind again, but she resolutely forced away the wild and sudden urge to cut her free and take things faster and more predictably.</p><p>“A-ah,” Adora struggled to push her chest into Catra’s exploring hand. “Catra—”</p><p>“What was that, <em> Princess?</em>” Catra purred as she pressed her thigh between Adora’s legs more firmly, and Adora pushed back in turn. If she hadn’t been tied up, she would have knocked Catra back with all that pent up force. The restraints leveled the playing field, but just barely. Catra shivered to think of all the strength, locked up just beneath her fingertips.</p><p>“I want you,” Adora’s voice cracked, “<em>Please</em>.” She swallowed hard, her reddened throat working hard against the collar. </p><p>“I do love to hear you beg,” Catra crooned with a tender, teasing encouragement.</p><p>Catra repositioned herself, removing her knee despite Adora’s insistently disappointed moan, so that she was properly straddling Adora; sitting right in her lap. Adora tried to buck against her when she felt Catra’s ass resting against her thighs, and she moaned as Catra settled the heat between her legs down onto her abs. </p><p>“I <em> need </em>you,” Adora breathed desperately, “Please, I—”</p><p>Catra tugged on the leash, just enough to pull Adora’s lips to hers.</p><p>Catra grinded down into Adora’s thighs, moaning into the kiss as Adora struggled more adamantly against the restraints. If this were any other time, Adora would’ve had her hands hard and firm around Catra’s lower back, strong fingers resting against her ass, or curved around the base of her twitching tail. But feeling Adora struggling beneath her, <em> wanting </em>that... that was something else entirely.</p><p>“I know what you need,” Catra whispered darkly. </p><p>Adora’s chest stilled as she held her breath. Catra’s lips curved into a smirk as she pushed herself up. Adora stared up at her, eyes lidded with passionate intensity.</p><p>Slowly, Catra settled down onto her knees between Adora’s legs. In one hand she still held the leash, slackening it just enough to give Adora time to catch her breath. Her other hand travelled up Adora’s bristly, unshaven calf and rested on her upper thigh. Her eyes glowed electric blue and sunlit amber. Slowly, <em> deliberately</em>, she licked her own lips.</p><p>Adora was holding her breath as she watched her, but when Catra leaned forward and parted her lips to plant a rough kiss against her muscled inner thigh she released a stifled sigh and pulled against the restraints, harder than ever before. </p><p>“Mmh,” Adora moaned, eyes fluttering closed for a moment as her lips parted. </p><p>Catra gave a small tug on the collar.</p><p>“Keep your eyes on me, <em> Princess</em>,” Catra murmured, her lips brushing against Adora’s inner thigh.</p><p>Adora watched with fiery intensity as Catra, who hadn’t taken her eyes off her, planted her kisses close, and closer, and closer still. Then, she pressed her lips against the thin, damp fabric of Adora’s briefs. </p><p>“C-Catra,” Adora shuddered with painful arousal as she tried to press her hips forward, but Catra pulled hard on the leash. </p><p>“Be good,” Catra murmured, lips curving to a smirk as they brushed against her. Adora drew in a sharp breath, but in the next moment she stilled, and seemed to be making an effort to control any sudden, twitchy movements. </p><p>Catra kissed her again, and again. Each time a little harder, opening her mouth just a little more, pressing her lips against her just a bit more each time. Until finally, she bit gently at the fabric and the flesh beneath, and Adora choked out a moan.</p><p>Catra gave her one painfully slow and long lick upwards. The fabric was rough against her tongue, but it was worth it. Adora was nearly tearing apart at the seams. Sweating, shaking, trying not to move; trying to be so good. Adora was trying so hard for <em> her</em>.</p><p>Catra dropped the leash for a moment and tugged insistently at the waistband of Adora’s briefs with both hands. Adora was more than happy to help Catra pull them down past her ankles, until they were off entirely. Catra tossed them back behind her, down the stairs, with a coy smile.</p><p>“Now, I’ll take what <em> I’ve </em> always wanted,” Catra murmured, just inches from Adora’s fully naked lower half. Looking up at her, with Adora’s tank top ripped up the middle, her breasts shaking with each heavy breath, sweat running down her neck and messing up her tousled ponytail… Catra was struck by how undeniably Adora was <em> hers</em>.</p><p>“Take me, Catra,” Adora pleaded, her voice small and tight in her captured throat, “Take all of me.”</p><p>It was enough.</p><p>Catra grabbed the leash with one hand, and pressed her claws into the firm, sturdy flesh and muscle bunched up at Adora’s thigh. Then, she leaned forward with a purr and pressed her mouth between Adora’s legs. </p><p>Adora moaned breathlessly and flexed her muscles against her bindings, but for all of that she obeyed Catra’s previous command, holding herself steady while Catra’s tongue darted out and around, drawing circles of pleasure that sent Adora into a free falling spiral of overwhelming need. </p><p>“Fuck—” Adora groaned as Catra’s moist lips wrapped themselves around her clit, gently at first, with <em> just </em>enough pressure to split her between being teased and overwhelmed. Adora’s breasts shook as she exhaled a shaking breath. “Catra, that’s—”</p><p>Catra went to work. She knew all of Adora’s tells; all her favorite things. She purred against her, and Adora’s hips jerked involuntarily in response as Catra’s insistent, suckling pressure tore another brutal moan from her throat.</p><p>Catra bobbed her head gently, more for the effect than anything else; her mouth and tongue were doing most of the work. That seemed to drive Adora wild, and as Catra found a rhythm it was clear just how badly Adora needed this, needed <em> her</em>. </p><p>And if it had been like every other time, Adora would have had one heavy hand atop her head, strong fingers sliding through her hair, caressing one of her fluffy ears; or sliding down to her cheek, fingers around her neck, as she guided Catra’s mouth right where she wanted it. With a small smile against Adora’s clit, Catra wondered how Adora must feel, being able to do nothing but watch and feel and <em> need</em>.</p><p>She had been looking down, watching Adora’s abs tense with every clever kiss and lick, but then she raised her eyes upwards and found Adora staring down at her. The look Adora was giving her made something carnally raw and <em> true </em>twist deep in her stomach. </p><p>Catra moved her hand roughly upwards, the sharp points of her claws pricking Adora’s sweat-glistening skin and leaving red marks in a trail up her stomach. She could feel how tense and taut Adora’s entire core was. Adora’s powerful thighs were nearly vibrating with pent up energy. </p><p>Adora was watching her, breathlessly enthralled. Catra’s eyes narrowed with a vicious delight, dark and terrible and catastrophically in love.</p><p>“Ah-h, mm, Catra, <em> yes— </em>” Adora groaned savagely as she pulled hard against the restraints. Catra could feel Adora’s core tensing beneath her fingers, and she purred with a deep satisfaction, the vibration of it rumbling into Adora’s sensitive clit and shooting spikes of pleasure twisting up into her gut as she came with Catra’s lips wrapped wet and firm around her.</p><p>Catra moaned into it, easily riding her pulsing hips and jerking thighs, loving the way Adora’s stomach tensed. And after the explosiveness of it faded she remained on her knees, kissing and smiling against her. </p><p>“Doing okay up there, <em> Princess?”</em></p><p>Adora moaned in assent, and swallowed hard. The leash pressed against her throat. She growled as Catra pressed her hands against her thighs and used her sturdy body as leverage to push herself up, back into Adora’s lap. Adora leaned aggressively forward, not waiting for Catra to come in for the kiss, and pressed her hungry lips to hers, moaning as Catra’s ass rested against her. </p><p>They kissed, and Catra planted additionally affectionate kisses on her cheek, and jaw, and neck, running her hands along Adora’s shoulders and chest as her <em> Princess </em>came down.</p><p>“I want to do things for you,” Adora whispered with reverent determination. </p><p>Catra laughed lightly.</p><p>“I’d love that, but you’re all tied up,” Catra smirked.</p><p>Adora lowered her head and grinned up at her with knowingly triumphant eyes. Catra’s eyes widened, and her eyebrows raised upwards. Adora looked suddenly like <em> Adora</em>, <em> Protector of Etheria. </em> The Adora who had saved the world. The Adora who could do <em> anything</em>. And she was looking at Catra like <em> that</em>.</p><p>“Not for long,” Adora grunted. Her eyes narrowed and glowed that magical, ethereal blue. The light of it cast Catra’s awestruck expression in crystalline shades of sapphire. It wasn’t a <em> full </em>transformation; she used just enough power to reach for that additional burst of strength. Adora’s muscles tensed and flexed, and in the next moment the cuffs split at the seams and the restraints snapped away from the throne and fell flatly to the floor.</p><p>Catra’s breath caught in her throat as Adora lowered her aching arms and effortlessly wrapped Catra’s smaller frame in a giant bear hug.</p><p>“Can this humble Princess do anything for you, Force Captain?” Adora asked, grinning handsomely. Catra couldn’t help herself. Her cheeks tinged pink, and she pulled Adora hastily into another kiss, parting her lips as Adora’s tongue pressed inside. She wrapped her arms around Adora’s back and clutched at her tattered tank top.</p><p>Adora broke the kiss and her pale blue eyes glinted victoriously as she rose, picking Catra up in her arms. Catra wrapped her legs round Adora’s middle easily, flexibly, as Adora stood. The heat beneath her jumpsuit pressed against Adora’s tight stomach, and that alone was <em> enough</em>.</p><p>Adora turned and bent down, guiding Catra down onto the throne, onto her back, so that Adora held herself up over her, veins in her biceps bulging visibly as she leant down for another kiss. Catra wrapped her legs around Adora’s waist more strongly, and pulled her closer as her tail wrapped around Adora’s thigh. </p><p>Adora pulled the bottom half of Catra’s jumpsuit off easily; effortlessly. Catra released a sigh as she felt herself exposed. </p><p>“What’s your command, Force Captain?” Adora murmured, eyes darkening with narrowed satisfaction as Catra’s face went red. The muscles in her shoulders and chest flexed as she held herself above her. It was too much, and Catra wanted <em> everything</em>.</p><p>“You know what I want,” Catra managed to sneer, trying to recapture her composure, the control she’d had before. It was so much harder, with Adora’s gaze, somehow bordering on obedient and rebellious at the same time, pinning her down. “Don’t draw it out.”</p><p>“Of course, Force Captain,” Adora breathed. She held herself up with one arm, all of her weight balanced, as she moved her hand to Catra’s lips. Catra bit at the knuckle of her finger, and then Adora pressed her thumb inside, exhaling sharply when Catra’s sharp canines found her tender skin. She pulled out, and trailed her moist fingertips along Catra’s jumpsuit. Her fingers wrapped around one of Catra’s breasts, rough and hard and harsh as she captured a nipple between her fingers. Catra drew in a sharp breath and arched her back, pressing her chest into Adora’s hand.</p><p>Catra grabbed Adora’s hand by the wrist and pushed it down her body, practically snarling as Adora grinned down at her. </p><p>“So it’s like that, huh?” Adora mused tauntingly. </p><p>“Shut up and get to work, Princess,” Catra teased, trying to keep the desperation out of her voice. </p><p>“Right away, Force Captain,” Adora responded as her hand finished the journey down Catra’s stomach and reached between her legs. Catra held her breath as Adora’s clever fingers toyed with her, stroking and rubbing up against her, and just when Catra was about to demand more, two of Adora’s steady fingers found her entrance and pressed inside.</p><p>Catra choked out a moan as she felt Adora’s fingers slide in, slow and thick and knuckle-deep. Adora sighed appreciatively as Catra spread her flexible legs wider. She realized she had been clutching the leash and gave it a strong jerk for good measure, pulling Adora closer; deeper.</p><p>“Th-that’s right,” Catra breathed, looking up into her eyes as Adora worked her with a steady confidence, using her strength to her advantage, and every time she filled Catra completely, her palm pressed against her clit. </p><p>“Just like that,” Catra commanded breathlessly as Adora took an effortless pace. “Mm, don’t, stop.”</p><p>“At your command,” Adora’s obedient voice made Catra shudder. She was <em> so </em>close already. But Adora kept her pace.</p><p>“Kiss me,” Catra pleaded. Adora grinned and bent forward, locking her lips with Catra’s own as she performed for her, each overwhelming crush of her palm bringing Catra closer. </p><p>“Nnh, faster,” Catra moaned, mid-kiss, and Adora was more than willing to oblige. She sped up on command, increasing the pressure of her hand as her palm smacked against Catra’s clit. </p><p>Adora’s strength in that moment was amazing, to hold herself up with one arm while she moved her other with a clean, efficient accuracy. And she wasn’t even She-Ra right now. Catra felt… suddenly and intensely overwhelmed.</p><p>“<em>Yes— </em> ” Catra cried out emotionally, tears forming at the corners of her eyes as she slammed them shut, overloaded as she was with the feeling of Adora on top of her, working so devotedly hard for her, until the physical slam of Adora’s palm on her clit and those capable fingers inside of her blurred with the emotional feeling of being with Adora. <em> Adora</em>.</p><p>“Adora!” </p><p>Adora growled at the sound of her name, and she might as well have torn it from Catra’s throat, as she kept at it, powering down against Catra’s tensed, shaking body, finishing her off perfectly. Sweat dripped down her brow and onto Catra’s jumpsuit. Adora licked her lips as her hand slowed, and her blue eyes stayed target-locked on Catra’s own as she came down.</p><p>“More?” Adora asked attentively, but Catra shook her head. </p><p>“Mmh, I’m good,” Catra managed, “Like, really good.”</p><p>Adora looked like she was about to say something either silly or clever, but Catra pulled on the leash while reaching up to pull her back down into another deep kiss. Adora’s fingers stilled inside her, resting, until Catra eased up and slowly, gently, Adora pulled out. Catra shuddered and sighed. </p><p>Adora raised a brow and grinned brashly; <em> expectantly</em>.</p><p>“Nice work, <em> Princess</em>,” Catra mumbled, blushing hotly as she pushed herself up; barely able to with how exhausted she felt.</p><p>Adora gave a half-hearted salute with her slick, glistening hand. Then, she laughed. They both did. Adora picked Catra up into her arms and sat back down on the throne, holding Catra easily in her lap.</p><p>Catra caught her breath, listening to Adora’s slowing heartbeat, and the rise and fall of her chest.</p><p>They stayed like that for a long while.</p><p>“So, I guess Hordak’s Throne wasn’t that useless after all?” Adora remarked.</p><p>“I guess not,” Catra grinned, nuzzling into her shoulder. “Scorpia’s probably going to demolish it though, so enjoy it while it lasts.”</p><p>“Hm.”</p><p>“Hm?” Catra echoed, glancing up at her.</p><p>Adora grinned back. </p><p>“I have an idea.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's the art I made that I based this fic on<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/windbloomart/status/1307855575942942724">https://twitter.com/windbloomart/status/1307855575942942724</a><br/><a href="https://twitter.com/windbloomart/status/1308961228790923265">https://twitter.com/windbloomart/status/1308961228790923265</a></p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593306">Leave it On</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphwriter/pseuds/sapphwriter">sapphwriter</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>